


Malentendidos

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una conversación de Ken que escucha a escondidas Daisuke termina siendo la causa de una serie de malentendidos entre los elegidos, con Daisuke y Miyako siendo el principal centro de atención. [Respuesta al reto de HikariCaelum del foro Proyecto 1-8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me petenece

Aquel día Daisuke estaba de muy buen humor. ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán. Resultaba ser que justamente aquel día su mejor amigo, Ken Ichijouji, tendría una cita con su novia. ¿Cómo se había enterado? El día anterior, cuando fueron a jugar fútbol con otros amigos suyos en Tamachi, lo sorprendió en un momento hablando a escondidas con otra persona. Después de insistir repetidas veces que _no era una cita_ y que sólo se vería con un _”amigo”_ , Ken le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre su salida de hoy. Lo único que pudo sonsacarle era que él también conocía aquella persona.

Ahora bien, Daisuke no era ningún tonto. Sabía que Ken le estaba mintiendo y que tendría una cita de verdad. Si se tratara de otra persona (léase Takeru) podría estar molesto y hasta celoso (más si su acompañante era una cierta castaña de pelo corto), pero con Ken nunca podría llegar a sentirse así. Lo único que le dolía era que le mantuviera en secreto que estaba de novio, pero estaba seguro que en algún momento le revelaría la verdad. Por el momento jugaría el rol del amigo comprensivo y no diría nada por más que tuviera ganas de comentarlo con los demás.

—Daisuke —dijo Miyako al verlo llegar. Se encontraba apoyada en una pared. A varios metros de ella estaba la entrada del colegio. Aquel lugar se había convertido en el punto de encuentro para los cuatro después de que las clases terminaran. Daisuke, extrañado, levantó la mano e hizo el gesto de saludarla. ¿Qué hacía allí?—. ¿Qué quisiste decir hoy a la mañana cuando nos saludamos con “felicitaciones”?

—¿Cómo qué quise decir? ¿No debería ser obvio?

El día anterior, después de despedirse de Ken, se pasó horas pensando quien podría ser la novia de su mejor amigo. No había muchas opciones y había llegado a la conclusión que debía ser Miyako. Era la opción más viable: Sora no podía ser porque estaba con Taichi, Mimi no tenía novio, pero nunca le dio la impresión que Ken gustara de ella. La otra opción era Hikari, pero… Imposible, no podía ser ella. La única que quedaba era Miyako y la idea no se le hacía muy descabellada, ambos solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Además se notaba a leguas que ella gustaba de él. Fue por eso que aquella mañana, después de saludarla, la felicitó momentos antes que Takeru y Hikari apareciesen también.

—¿Qué debería ser obvio? —preguntó ella. Daisuke la miraba sin entenderla.

—¡Lo de Ken, por supuesto! Ya me enteré. No tienes que ocultármelo. Sé que hoy van a tener una ci… Espera, no me digas era otra persona.

Antes de poder procesar lo que había acabado de decir o el movimiento de su amiga, en un par de segundos se encontró arrinconado contra la pared con Miyako agarrándolo de los hombros.

—¿¡Ken tiene novia!?

Daisuke nunca lo admitiría frente a los demás, ni siquiera Ken y V-mon, pero Miyako lucía aterradora, más que cualquier digimon con el que se hubiera enfrentado alguna vez.

—N-No sé. Creo que tiene —atinó decir al poder encontrar su voz. La muchacha apretó con más fuerza sus hombros. A su lado pasaban algunos estudiantes que silbaban, ignorantes del peligro que estaba corriendo.

—¿Cómo qué lo crees? ¡Hace un momento lo dijiste con certeza!

—No es algo seguro, sólo me dijo que se encontraba con un amigo, pero…

Para su gran alivio Miyako aflojó su agarre, pero su mirada seguía siendo tan decidida (y aterradora) como antes.

—¿Quién es?

—No sé, sólo me dijo que era un “amigo” y que lo conocía, por eso supuse que serías tú. Oye, ¿podrías guardar el secreto? Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie.

Miyako como respuesta dejó su agarre y con sus manos abrió su mochila para buscar algo.

—¿Cuándo y dónde era?

—En el Mundo Digital. No sé la hora, pero supongo que era después de clases.

—Entonces todavía estamos a tiempo —dijo mientras miraba la hora en el teléfono celular que había sacado de su mochila. A continuación lo volvió a guardar—. Vamos.

—¿Vamos? ¿A dónde?

—¡A la cita, por supuesto! —vociferó sin importarle la atención que estaba recibiendo de las demás personas. Sin esperar una respuesta, lo agarró de su corbata y empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección a la escuela para volver a entrar.

 _”Mujer demonio”_ pensaba él mientras intentaba seguirle el paso. Apenas podía respirar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hikari, incrédula, había observado todo detrás de un árbol. Lo había visto todo. Primero vio a Daisuke y Miyako en esa pose tan cuestionadora, mirándose con tanta intensidad que no supo qué pensar, pero el grito que pegó su mejor amiga antes de marcharse sólo confirmó lo que ya se estaba imaginando: Daisuke y Miyako iban a tener una cita.

Debatió en su mente que debía hacer. Su parte razonable le decía que los dejara solos, que no era algo que le incumbiera y que algún día ellos le contarían desde cuando habían estado juntos. La otra voz, aquella que desde niña le decía que podía tomar las galletas de su abuela a escondidas, le decía en cambio que los siguiera. Además, quería ver a Tailmon y juzgando que habían vuelto a entrar al edificio lo más probable es que tuvieran su cita en el Mundo Digital.

Finalmente se decidió por la segunda voz. Sólo los vería un poco. Probablemente en algún momento se aburriría y los dejaría solos. Sí, seguro que pasaría aquello. Ya con la decisión tomada fue tras los pasos de sus dos amigos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Takeru estaba caminando por el pasillo. Miró la hora en su celular. Se había tardado mucho llevándole esos papeles al director. Su plan original era entregárselos y marcharse lo más rápido posible, no previó que lo fuera a invitar a tomar un té para felicitarlo por la última actuación que tuvo su equipo de basquetbol al ver podido llegar a cuartos de final en el campeonato. No tuvo más opción que aceptar porque rechazar su oferta habría sido una locura. ¡Era el director! Lo mejor siempre era estar en su buen lado. Además era pura cortesía.

El rubio esperaba que sus amigos aún estuvieran en su punto de encuentro y no se hubieran marchado. No tenía ningún mensaje de Hikari avisándole que se irían por lo que supuso que todavía lo estarían esperando. Fue por esto que se sorprendió mucho al ver a su mejor amiga dentro de la sala de computación cuando pasó por allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hikari, quien había estado frente a la computadora viendo algo, pegó un salto. Dándose vuelta su rostro que reflejaba sorpresa pasó a ser reemplazado con uno de alivio.

—Eres tú. No me asustes de esa forma.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Hikari lo miró insegura. Parecía estar preguntándose si debía contarle lo que estaba haciendo o no. El rubio sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, dándole a entender que podía confiar en él. Aquello pareció surtir efecto porque ella respondió con otra sonrisa suya. Miró la puerta para fijarse que nadie más estuviera allí y se acercó a su oído para murmurarle algo.

—Miyako y Daisuke acaban de irse al Mundo Digital. Van a tener una cita.

Takeru parpadeó atónito. Hikari lo miraba seria. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Q-Qué dices Hikari? Es imp-posible.

—¡No estoy mintiendo!

Hikari lucía ofendida. Molesta, se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta. Takeru se dio cuenta que la estaba haciendo enojar, por lo que calmó sus risas y volvió a hablar normalmente.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarte. ¿Segura que no te confundiste y malinterpretaste la situación?

Ella volvió a darse vuelta y descruzó sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy segura que es así. Los vi en la salida de la escuela. Miyako dijo que irían a su cita. —Hikari comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su mochila y a continuación sacó su celular—. Mira si no me crees. En cuanto veas la foto verás lo mismo que yo vi antes.

Takeru observó la fotografía que apareció en la pantalla del teléfono. Allí estaban Daisuke y Miyako, con el primero acorralado entre una pared y Miyako. Según Hikari, aquello debía ser la gran prueba del amor escondido de sus amigos, pero él no podía estar de acuerdo.

—Yo sólo veo a Miyako aterrando a Daisuke después de que él dijera algo que la molestase. Creo que los malinterpretaste… ¿Hikari?

La elegida de la luz volvió a darse media vuelta y retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que él entrara al aula. Observando la pantalla del monitor Takeru vio la puerta al Mundo Digital abrirse. A su lado Hikari ya tenía en sus manos su D-3.

—No me creas entonces. Yo sé lo que vi.

—¿Qué vas a ser? No pensarás ir a espiarlos, ¿no?

Para su defensa, Hikari lució avergonzada. Takeru no podía creer que ella fuese ir a espiarlos. Podía esperarlo de Taichi, pero ¿de ella?

—Sólo quiero verlos un poco, tengo curiosidad. Además tu mismo dijiste que podía estar equivocada, ¿no? Viéndolos podré comprobar que si están saliendo o no. Además hace tiempo que no veo a Tailmon. Sólo los veré un poco, no te preocupes. Mimi y Sora también están de acuerdo.

—Hikari, no creo que… Espera, ¿dijiste Mimi y Sora? —Ante la afirmación de Hikari, Takeru se llevó una mano a la frente—. Esto no es bueno, tengo mal presentimiento.

—Estás exagerando. Me voy o los terminaré perdiendo de vista. Tú puedes irte a casa si quieres.

La elegida de la luz no esperó su respuesta y se marchó al Mundo Digital. Takeru por su parte tomó su propio D-3 y fue tras ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos aquí —inquirió cansinamente Koushiro a Taichi. Ambos estaban en la puerta de una tienda de ropa y cargaban ya con cuatro bolsas cada uno.

—Estamos aquí porque Sora y Mimi querían ir de compras.

—Sí, ya sé eso. Entiendo por qué _tú_ estás aquí, pero ¿por qué _yo_ también? Eres el novio de Sora así que es normal. No entiendo cómo terminé siendo arrastrado hasta aquí por ustedes.

—La respuesta debería ser obvia, mi querido Koushiro, —puso los ojos en blanco ante la alusión a Sherlock Holmes, como si estuvieran en medio de un misterio—; estás aquí porque no quería sufrir solo. Además Mimi dijo que no quería sentirse como una tercera si era acompañada solo por Sora y yo.

—Injusticia —sólo dijo antes de lanzar un suspiro. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Con suerte las chicas se aburrirían y cambiarían de planes. Sus plegarias parecieron ser escuchadas cuando vio a Mimi salir a toda velocidad de la tienda. Sora iba detrás suyo.

—Cambio de planes, nos vamos al Mundo Digital —dijo la castaña al llegar. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera peligrosa. Koushiro la miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

No es que estuviese en contra de la idea. En realidad le daba la bienvenida, pero no entendía el cambio de planes. Convencer a Mimi de no ir de compras era prácticamente una tarea imposible.

—Por esto.

Mimi sacó su celular del bolsillo de su uniforme y los puso delante de sus caras. En la pantalla había una foto de Daisuke y Miyako.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una foto de Miyako atacando a Daisuke? ¿Vamos a rescatarlo?

Taichi rió ante su comentario. Mimi lo miró un poco molesta.

—Claro que no, ¿acaso no puedes verlo? —Koushiro negó con la cabeza—. ¡Están en una cita! ¡Vamos a espiarlos!

El pelirrojo no podía creer que la joven de cabellos castaño hubiera dicho algo así sin escrúpulos. Por otra parte, se trataba de Mimi, con ella era todo posible. Miró a Sora en busca de la voz de la razón.

—¿También piensas ir a espiarlos?

Sora se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta. Parecía estar divirtiéndose ante la idea de la elegida de la pureza.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo será un poco. ¿O es que no sientes curiosidad si en realidad están saliendo o no?

—Vamos Koushiro, será divertido —añadió Taichi—. ¿Quién les mandó la foto?

—Hikari. Al parecer los vio hablar de esa forma antes de oír a Miyako que irían a su cita.

—Y su cita es en el Mundo Digital —siguió diciendo Taichi ante la explicación de su novia. Ella asintió.

—Pero, ¿no creen que se trate de un malentendido? Hikari probablemente malinterpret-

—¿¡Acaso dudas de la palabra de mi hermana!?

—No, pero como ya dije…

Cada vez se sentía más incómodo. ¿Cómo podía detener las cosas antes que se salieran de control? Taichi pasó un mano por su hombro y lo alejó unos pasos de las chicas. Murmuró en su oído:

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí y ser su esclavo de compras durante el resto del día? No podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad cuando se nos presenta.

Koushiro estudió las opciones que tenía. Taichi tenía razón. Ir al Mundo Digital y espiar la “cita” de Daisuke y Miyako era su única escapatoria. Sabía que si lograba convencer a la castaña de no seguir con su propuesta acabaría cargando más bolsas. Con resignación asintió. Taichi sonrió y volvieron al lado de las muchachas.

—Está decidido. Nos vamos —dijo Taichi en su voz de líder. 

De esa manera los cuatro partieron hacia la escuela de Hikari para poder unirse con ella y Takeru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic hecho en respuesta de un reto de HikariCaelum para el foro Proyecto 1-8. Originariamente iba a ser un one-shot, pero tuve unos problemas y terminé por eso dividiendo el fic en dos partes. Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. ¿Con quién creen que se encontrará Ken?
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Muy bien, con esto será suficiente —dijo Jou al terminar de vendar el brazo de un Terriermon. A su lado se encontraban Gomamon, Iori, Armadimon y, por último, Gennai, con quien se habían encontrado por casualidad momentos antes de atender al digimon. Terriermon enérgicamente les dio las gracias y se marchó.

—Cada vez te estás volviendo más bueno, Jou —comentó Gennai.

—¡Es verdad! Ya casi eres como nuestro médico oficial —exclamó Gomamon y se subió encima de su cabeza. Jou se rió ante el gesto de su compañero antes de agarrarlo y ponerlo en el piso.

—Gracias, pero todavía me falta para ser médico. Recién el año que viene estaré en la universidad.

Empezó a guardar su equipo en un bolso negro. En realidad originariamente había sido de su padre antes que él se lo regalara al decir que él necesitaba uno para atender a los digimon. Sorprendentemente resultó ser muy comprensivo y hasta alentador cuando le comentó que su sueño era ser un médico para los digimon.

—¿Pasa algo con el digivice, Iori? Lo llevas mirando mucho —inquirió Armadimon a su compañero humano. Su pregunta captó su atención y desvió la vista de su bolso (donde ya había guardado todo) para posarla en su amigo más joven.

—Es sólo que… ¿Saben si hoy había una reunión o algo así?

Tanto Iori como los dos digimon lo empezaron a mirar a él ahora, en busca de respuestas. Incluso Gennai observaba toda la situación con curiosidad. Negó la cabeza ante sus miradas.

—Que yo sepa no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—En mi D-3 aparecen muchas señales juntas, por eso pregunto.

Jou, ahora curioso, agarró su digivice del bolsillo de su uniforme azul y lo observó. Ciertamente había seis señales juntas y cerca de ellos otras dos más. ¿Qué estaría pasando?

—¿Qué les parece si vamos? Están cerca de nosotros también —sugirió Gennai. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon en dirección donde se encontraban todos congregados.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Iori. Su grupo había llegado al lugar donde estaban reunidas las seis señales (en realidad ocho, pero había dos que estaban ligeramente separadas) y no muy sorprendentemente se encontraron con sus amigos. Todos hicieron un gesto de saludo y a continuación hicieron otro gesto para que se agacharan, y se escondieran detrás de unos arbustos.

—¿Por qué nos estamos escondiendo? —inquirió Jou sin entender nada. 

Iori, mientras tanto, observaba a sus amigos. Las chicas tenían una mirada enfocada. Sea lo que estuviesen mirando, tenía toda su atención captada. También sus rostros reflejaban entusiasmo por algo. Taichi, por su parte, parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho y se notaba una risa reprimida. Koushiro, mientras tanto, parecía querer desaparecer de allí. El estado de Takeru parecía estar entre estos dos últimos aunque por la curvatura de sus labios que querían formar una sonrisa tenía la impresión que se estaba alineando al mismo humor de Taichi. Por otro lado, algunos digimon parecían acompañar los gestos de sus compañeros, como Piyomon y Palmon mientras que otros, como Agumon, no entendían mucho que estaba pasando. Tailmon miraba todo con resignación y negaba con la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver a V-mon y Hawkmon sin sus compañeros.

—Nos estamos escondiendo para que no nos vean, por supuesto. —Fue Mimi quien respondió la duda que atacaba al grupo recién llegado. Iori dirigió su mirada para ver que era lo que estaban observando con tanta intensidad y se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de Daisuke y Miyako, qué estaban caminando juntos.

—¿Por qué los están siguiendo? —preguntó él. Al ver que nadie respondía miró a Koushiro, quien a continuación les dio una explicación detallada de lo sucedido.

—Ya veo, entonces Daisuke y Miyako están en una cita —dijo Gennai. Observaba toda la situación con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión.

—¿No será una equivocación? Quizás vinieron aquí por otra cosa —sugirió Jou. Koushiro lo miró con rostro aliviado, gritando en silencio el haber encontrado a alguien más que pensara lo mismo que él. Mimi chasqueó la lengua.

—Ustedes los hombres son tan pocos románticos. ¿Por qué les cuesta tanto pensar que están juntos? Además hacen una pareja tan adorable… 

—¿Pero les parece buena idea el seguirlos? —Antes que Mimi o alguien más lo interrumpiera, Iori siguió con su pregunta—. Ellos también pueden vernos con sus digivice. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que se den cuenta.

En realidad todavía no entendía _cómo_ no se habían dado cuenta antes, especialmente Miyako que entre los dos era la menos despistada. Eso sin decir que el simple hecho de espiarlos, sea o no una cita, estaba mal, pero eligió no vocalizar esto último al ver que no tendría mucho éxito.

—Iori tiene razón. Tal vez sea mejor que los dejemos —dijo Takeru.

—¿No podemos espiarlos más? —dijo con mucha decepción Mimi. El resto de las chicas acompañaban su decepción también juzgando por sus rostros. Koushiro, por su parte, respiró aliviado.

—Si ese es el problema, entonces puedo ayudarlos —dijo de repente Gennai, sorprendiendo a todos. Teniendo toda su atención, prosiguió hablando—: Nunca se los dije porque no me pareció necesario, pero existe una manera de hacer invisibles las señales de sus digivices frente a los demás.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Koushiro incrédulo aunque Iori no sabía si era por la información que había acabado de recibir o porque Gennai los estaba ayudando a espiar a sus amigos.

—Sólo necesito una computadora y que me alcancen sus digivices.

Los chicos hicieron caso a sus indicaciones, con el pelirrojo prestándole su fiel laptop que llevaba a todos lados.

—Oigan, ¿es idea mía o el señor Gennai está muy metido en esto? —murmuró Takeru con una sonrisa. El resto también sonrió, con Taichi respondiendo:

—Diría que es quien está más entusiasmado de todos, ¿quién lo pensaría?

—Ya terminé, aquí tienen sus cosas —los interrumpió Gennai. Todos aceptaron con gusto sus digivices. Iori observó el suyo y notó como sus señales tenían un color diferente a las de Daisuke y Miyako.

—Chicos, se están alejando —llamó Agumon mientras señalaba las siluetas de Daisuke y Miyako.

—Muy bien, nos vamos —declaró Taichi y se puso a liderar la marcha, con Gennai a su lado. El resto los siguió. 

A Iori seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia el tener que espiar a sus amigos, pero esta experiencia le estaba mostrando un lado desconocido de Gennai y su curiosidad por saber y entender más de él era más fuerte. Se hizo un recordatorio mental de preguntarle más tarde cosas sobre él, como sus pasatiempos. Por otro lado, Koushiro lucía como si la imagen de su ídolo se hubiese roto por completo y miraba a Gennai sin entender nada. Jou simplemente no quería estar allí.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daisuke miró su D-3 y suspiró decepcionado. Había notado antes la aparición de tantas señales juntas y supuso que sus amigos estarían cerca. Había querido pedirles ayuda aunque eso dañase su orgullo, pero desde hace ya un buen rato que nos los veía cerca. Si tan sólo V-mon estuviese con él… Lo primero que había querido hacer al llegar fue buscarlo, pero la mujer-demonio simplemente ignoró su sugerencia y lo obligó a caminar para buscar a Ken.

Bostezó. Ya se estaba aburriendo de todo esto. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Por qué ella lo obligaba a acompañarla? Si quería buscar a Ken podía hacerlo sola. Pateó una piedra sin pensarlo mucho. Lo que no previó fue que aquella piedra golpearía a un digimon.

—¿¡Quién me golpeó con esto!? —vociferó una voz muy grave. Detrás de un árbol salió un Woodmon, que lucía visiblemente molesto. En sus manos sostenía la piedra. Daisuke tragó saliva nervioso, maldiciendo una vez más a la mujer-demonio por no dejarle buscar a V-mon.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención golpearte —se disculpó honestamente. Inclinó un poco su cabeza. Esperaba calmar con eso la ira del digimon, pero viendo su rostro enrojecido comprobó que hoy no era su día de suerte.

—¿Crees que con una simple disculpa todo se arregla? Ustedes los humanos no hacen otra cosa más molestarnos, creyéndose los dueños de nuestro mundo… —A continuación empezó a despotricar contra la especie humana. Era muy fácil de ver que su experiencia con los humanos no había sido muy buena; eso y tenía mal carácter. A Daisuke le dio la impresión de estar frente a un viejo cascarrabias.

—Disculpe, pero tenemos que irnos —interrumpió Miyako—. Sé que mi amigo es un idiota, pero no tenemos tiempo. Si quiere él podrá volver más tarde para terminar de escuchar su bronca contra los seres humanos.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Tú, maldita-

Miyako dio un paso adelante y se puso a centímetros de su rostro, interrumpiéndolo nuevamente.

—¡Mire, el chico que me gusta está teniendo una cita con otra persona y usted sólo nos está retrasando! ¡Ya le dije que después volverá!

Woodmon dio un paso atrás con temor y se alejó. Daisuke no lo culpaba, Miyako lucía aterradora. Olvídense de Imperialdramon, probablemente aquella sola expresión habría sido suficiente para derrotar a Belialvamdemon tres años atrás.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Taichi silbó impresionado. No había podido escuchar nada, pero las acciones de la joven con gafas lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

—Eso fue increíble. Recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar.

—Eso fue tan romántico… —dijo en cambio con voz soñadora Mimi. Sora, Piyomon, Palmon y Hikari asintieron. Incluso Tailmon se mostró impresionada. No todos los días se veía a un humano aterrar a un Woodmon. Hawkmon miraba a su compañera con orgullo. Por otro lado, V-mon estaba en pánico.

—¡Tengo que rescatar a Daisuke antes que ella le haga algo!

Dio un salto para adelante, pero los digimon femeninos lo detuvieron saltando encima de él.

—¡No dejaremos que arruines su cita! —exclamó Palmon, deteniéndolo con sus garras. El digimon azul luchaba para liberarse de su agarre.

—¡Daisuke y Miyako están en problemas! —gritó súbitamente Jou. Todos dejaron de mirar la entretenida lucha de sus digimon para mirar en frente suyo. Woodmon había regresado y con compañía. Ahora tenía a tres pares suyos y tenían acorralados en un árbol a Daisuke y Miyako. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos salieron en su auxilio. V-mon y Hawkmon fueron los primeros en evolucionar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Gracias por protegerme, Hawkmon —agradeció Miyako mientras abrazaba a su camarada. La batalla ya había terminado, con los cuatro Woodmon vencidos y desaparecidos. Después de ver que estaban en desventajas terminaron escapando.

—Eso fue increíble, V-mon —felicitó Daisuke—. No sé como hiciste para llegar tan rápido, pero gracias.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó de repente Mimi y le hizo una seña a Palmon y Piyomon, que por su parte procedieron a alejar a V-mon y Hawkmon de sus compañeros humanos—. Estábamos aquí por casualidad, pueden seguir.

Daisuke y Miyako la miraron sin entender nada. Fue al final Daisuke quien vocalizó su inquietud.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Está bien, no tienen que esconderlo —dijo Hikari con cálidez.

—Es verdad, ya lo sabemos —siguió diciendo Sora.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de Ken?

—¿Ken? ¡No! ¡Queremos decir que ya sabemos que están saliendo juntos! —exclamó Mimi, sin poder aguantarse más. Los susodichos la miraron atónitos y continuación se miraron entre ellos.

—¡Ewww… !—exclamaron ambos con asco y se alejaron.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Mimi? Además quien me gusta es Ken, ya lo sabes.

—Sabía que era un malentendido —dijo Takeru negando con la cabeza.

—¡Pero yo te escuché decir que iban a su cita, Miyako! —exclamó Hikari, quien se veía la más decepcionada de todos.

—¡Sólo dije que iríamos a la cita de Ken!

—¿Cita de Ken? —inquirió Koushiro y a continuación todos miraron a los dos en busca de una explicación. Daisuke le pidió mentalmente disculpas a Ken y a continuación empezó a explicar la situación desde el principio.

—Ya veo, entonces es Ken quien estaba saliendo a escondidas —dijo Taichi después de escuchar toda la explicación y tener una idea más clara de la situación.

—¿Quién será? Ken dijo que Daisuke lo conocía. ¿No será alguien de Tamachi? —preguntó Takeru.

—Pero no conozco a ninguna chica de Tamachi que vaya al Mundo Digital. Por eso supuse que sería Miyako —respondió Daisuke.

—¿No será otro malentendido? —sugirió Iori—. Es posible con quien se esté viendo ahora sea Yamato. Es el único de nuestro grupo que falta.

—¿¡Ken es novio de Yamato!? —chilló Daisuke abriendo los ojos de par en par. Iori lo miró molesto.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? Dije que podía ser un malentendido.

—¿Sabes algo, Takeru? —preguntó Hikari. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que hoy se reunía por algo de la banda, pero nunca me dijo qué. Desde hace días que viene reuniéndose en secreto con ellos por algo.

—Ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido —volvió a hablar Taichi, pero esta vez su tono de voz era solemne y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió todos quedaron impresionados por la seriedad que denotaban—. Yamato es gay.

—Ya entiendo, por eso él terminó conmigo al poco tiempo de empezar a salir juntos —dijo Sora, quien estaba tan seria como su novio. El elegido del valor asintió ante sus palabras.

Koushiro puso la palma de su mano en su cara. Sabía que Taichi estaba bromeando y por alguna razón Sora le estaba siguiendo el juego. Miró a su alrededor. Takeru y Hikari se estaban riendo. Ellos también se habían dado cuenta que era una broma. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Jou, Iori, Daisuke y Miyako, que estaban completamente estupefactos ante la “revelación” de Taichi. Por otro lado, Mimi estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero Koushiro no sabría decir si era porque sabía que era una broma o porque se estaba tomando en serio las palabras de su líder. Siempre era difícil saber que pensaba ella y no tenía muchas ganas de seguir pensando en ello. 

Por su lado, Gennai seguía observando el grupo con gran interés y diversión. No sabía si debía decirles que la banda de Yamato estaba planeando hacer un concierto en el Mundo Digital en los próximos días y que el rubio le había pedido a Ken que tocara uno de los instrumentos ya que uno de los chicos de su banda sufrió un accidente y se quebró la mano. Al final decidió no decir nada, se supone que sería una sorpresa para todos, tanto para los digimon como para los humanos. Además era divertido unirse a este tipo de actividades; quizás podría decirle a José que lo acompañe la próxima vez a espiarlos también.

En algún otro lado del Mundo Digital un muy enfocado Yamato mirando las letras de su canción y un muy avergonzado Ken (tanto como para sonrojarse ante la idea de tocar frente a sus amigos) practicando su instrumento sintieron un escalofríos al mismo tiempo. Sin saber por qué, ambos presintieron en aquel momento que algo malo estaba por pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda y última parte de esta historia. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> La aparición de Gennai fue algo que no estaba en mis planes, pero de alguna forma logró meterse y se escribió solo. Fue el personaje que más disfruté escribir, jaja.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas, kudos... Todo será bien recibido.


End file.
